In recent years, the application of liquid crystal displays (LCD) does not remain in note-book type PC's (personal computers) and monitor displays, but has been extended to in TVs. With respect to a light diffuser panel (having a thickness of 1 to 3 mm) used for a direct type-backlight provided in a T.V. in which a brightness is particularly required, the light diffuser panel having a display size of about 508 mm (20 inches) is mainly produced using an acrylic resin. However, since an acrylic resin has poor heat resistance and is highly hygroscopic, then has poor dimensional stability, a disadvantage is caused wherein a warpage deformation is caused in a light diffuser panel having a large screen size. Therefore, in recent years, a polycarbonate (hereinafter, abbreviated as “PC” sometimes) resin which is more excellent in heat resistance and moisture absorptivity than an acrylic resin has been used as a matrix resin for a light diffusion plate and de and thereof is being enlarged (for example, refer to Patent documents 1 and 2).
However, the PC resin has such a disadvantage that it has a poorer light resistance than that of an acrylic resin, while the PC resin is superior in heat resistance and hygroscopicity to an acrylic resin. By incorporating an ultraviolet light absorber which has been conventionally incorporated in the PC resin composition, the PC resin composition is likely to be first-discolored (discoloring towards yellow) and a conventional ultraviolet light absorber does not correspond to a wavelength region of ultraviolet light of 350 nm or less for a cold cathode tube as a light source for a liquid crystal display, because the conventional ultraviolet light absorber is intended for an outdoor exposure (for preventing an adverse effect by the sun light), so that a disadvantage has been conventionally caused wherein the transmittance of the PC resin composition is lowered in a lower wavelength region.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-158364,    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-73725.